nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Crafting, repairing and cooking (Bonds of Blood)
Charges The opening paragraph is inconsistent. After stating "only items that have 1 use can be created", it goes on to talk about the number of charges, which only applies to items that can be used more than once. What is correct? Does this have something to do with the "charges" discussed in the repairing section? (That part seems odd because charges are a measure of how often an item's powers can be used, which would make replenishing them more along the lines of "refueling" than "repairing".) --The Krit 01:00, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Duration The following statement is incomplete: "Duration of crafting an item is equal to a number based on the value of the item." A number is an abstract quantity, not a unit of time, so no duration can be equal to a number. Is this supposed to be "a number of rounds"? "a number of minutes"? "a number of hours"? "a number of days"? "a number of weeks"? Given the inclination of the server to quote D&D rules, being a number of weeks would be the best fit, since standard D&D crafting is by the week (with an option to go by the day). However, that seems to be a bit much for a computerized version, even on a persistent world where time is in abundance. --The Krit 19:22, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Item level What is an item's level (as mentioned in the "repairing" and "recharging" sections, with regards to the maximum charges an item can have)? --The Krit 19:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Repair costs It's rather confusing to have the article say that it is free to repair an item at anvil of repair, then go into repair costs with another mention of the anvil. Is repairing free, or does it cost gold? Also, is the 9gp cost for failure part of the example, or is that a flat fee for failure regardless of the item in question? Does the failure fee apply if using a free option (assuming there is a free option)? Speaking of failure, how is that determined? The article states "if the repairer does not meet the repair DC", but repairers are PCs, while DCs are numbers. These are incomparable. I would expect what is meant is the repairer's skill meeting the repair DC, but that still leaves open the question if it is a minimum skill (like standard lore and UMD) or a skill check (like standard craft weapon). The former seems to be implied, but the latter is standard for crafting. And what is this "manual" option? After going on about how repairing is necessary, there is a way to have items automatically repaired as needed (basically getting rid of this restriction)? Is there a cost for a non-manual option? A chance of failure? Why should someone bother with manually repairing an item if there is an automatic option? --The Krit 19:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Recharging Similar to the repair section, the recharging section leaves many questions for me. First it is stated "Recharging items requires the craft wand feat ... and spellcraft for the recharge DC." As this is not qualified as applying only to recharging at an altar of recharge, it must also apply to recharging at a magical forge. So what is the reason for ever using a magical forge? Just paying gold instead of casting a spell? Also, how high is the recharge DC? How much gold is lost upon failure? When recharging for a fee, the cost really is per charge, not proportional? (For example, in the 2000gp value / 12 charge case, the cost per charge is 33; is the cost to replenish 3 charges triple that (99) or (2000/5)*(3/12) = 100?) With regards to "Not all spells can target the altar appropriately so a player may have to try a few different spells till one works.", how does one know a spell has inappropriately targeted the altar? (I know there are spells that cannot target placeables, but there is nothing "appropriately" involved. Also, most of the time, it is not hard to pick out which spells are capable of targeting placeables, so there would be no reason to mention trial-and-error if this just meant spells that cannot target placeables.) Are people actually using this unclear documentation for information about this server? --The Krit 21:36, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Cooking Um, how is the statement "Weak mages can use their healing spells." justified? Sorcerers and wizards do not have healing spells. I'm cutting that. Also, after stating that large quantities of food is heavy, the article states that food will be the primary healing of one of the classes with the largest hit dice (hence would need more food than other classes)? Is that supposed to imply that you are not allowed to play a barbarian if you are not going strength-based??? --The Krit 20:41, June 29, 2011 (UTC)